The Second War
by The Final Fallen One
Summary: After being banished to a world with no monsters, Chara joins Xcom, and is instrumental in the peaceful ending of the war. However, what happens when public opinion turns against the Commander and his men?


Accessing XCOM Database

Password required

Password: *****************

Password accepted. Lieutenant Chara Lee logged in.

XCOM Database-Personnel-Soldiers-Lieutenant Chara Lee

Accessing file

Lt. Chara Lee:

Military Info

Rank: Lieutenant

Missions: 3 (Operation Driving Justice, Operation Brutal Gaze, Operation Avenger.)

Confirmed kills: 13

Psi status: Positive

Issued Primary Weapon: Plasma Rifle

Issued Secondary Weapon: Plasma Pistol

Issued Armor: Titan Armor

Issued Augment(s): Nanofiber Vest, Medkit.

Commendations: Urban Combat Badge

Personal Info

First Name: Chara

Middle Name: N/A

Last Name: Lee

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Height: 6'

Weight: 193 lbs

Nationality: American

Citizenship: American

Fifteen years ago, in another world.

Frisk ducked under a barrage of falling stars. They were a little too slow, and the tip of one of them grazed their cheek. They turned towards The God of Hyperdeath just in time to duck under a Chaos Saber. Once again, they received a small cut, this time on the top of their head.

What the hell is wrong, Frisk? This should be easy for you! You killed Sans, for god's sake! How is he hitting you?

I-I don't know. I'm just a little off my game today.

Every day is today, Frisk.

You know what I mean!

Yeah, yea- WATCH OUT!

Chara's warning came just a second too late. A Chaos Buster blast vaporized Frisk's left arm.

"AAH! MY ARM!"

Calm down, you idiot! Just make your dreams come true or whatever the hell you call it! Heal yourself!

I… I can't.

What do you mean you can't!?

I mean it isn't working! I'm trying, but I'm not healing!

How is that even possible? You can always heal in this part of the fight!

I don't know! Now stop talking, I need to concentrate!

Unfortunately for Frisk, their conversation kept them from noticing the rainbow circle growing around their feet. Right up until the point when a magical lightning bolt incinerated most of their body.

Frisk's head fell to the ground. Chara watched through their eyes as Frisk's SOUL emerged from the pile of ashes that, a few seconds ago, had been their torso. Chara would have rolled her eyes, if she had any. She had seen this far too many times to care., Frisk's SOUL would shatter, then reform, good as new. Then they would continue the fight. But that wasn't what happened.

Instead, a tiny, black speck shot out of the red heart. Suddenly, Chara could no longer see out of the other child's eyes. Instead, she was in the speck. No. She was the speck.

Frisk spoke. Chara had no idea how they did it. Since when could someone talk with just a head? "Asriel, now!"

The God Of Hyperdeath took Frisk's SOUL in his hand, then turned towards the speck of black that was his sibling. "Chara. I'm… sorry. This has to be done."

Chara tried to speak. She never got the chance. She saw a blinding flash of light, and then… she woke up in her bed. Her old bed. The bed she had had on the surface.

A brief inspection revealed that she was back in her eight-year old body. A quick glance at the puppy-themed calendar on her wall showed that it was the day after she had fallen into the Underground. And yet she was still on the surface. Somehow, Asriel and Frisk had sent her back in time.

Over time, Chara corrected that assumption. He hadn't just sent her back in time. He had sent her into another world. A world where she never fell into Mount Ebott. Because Mount Ebott didn't exist. And it wasn't just that it had a different name, either. There was no mountain in the world that matched its description, or its legend.

After giving up on finding the monsters, Chara turned her attention to controlling the timeline. Her efforts were fruitless. It wasn't surprising. After all, when she had been alive in that first timeline, she had been just a normal human. In fact in this new world, she had no idea if there was anyone who could SAVE, LOAD, or RESET.

Chara learned to deal with her family. They were poor and resentful of having another mouth to feed, but they tolerated her once she started bringing cash home, which she earned from mowing lawns and raking leaves, as well as any other work she could get. Once she turned fifteen, the minimum age for any sort of real employment in her town, she became a lifeguard. It paid relatively well, seeing as the city was in dire need of more lifeguards. (Which was its own fault, as the Aquatics Office was woefully inefficient and difficult to deal with.)

The swimming tests were no problem at all. There hadn't been a lot to do in the Underground other than swimming, talking, knitting, and cooking. In her four years there, Chara had become the best swimmer in the Underground, besides the aquatic monsters, of course. While Chara's body may have reverted back to age eight, the muscle memory remained.

After seeing her talent, one of the head guards invited her to join the neighborhood swim team. Chara was hesitant at first, but there was a scholarship offered for low income children, and since she actually had a job, her parents couldn't get mad at her for wasting her time, as long as it didn't interfere with any of her shifts.

Chara was by far the best swimmer on the team. Her talent from her days in the underground combined with the fact that countless battles with a certain smiley trashbag had raised her endurance and pain tolerance to superhuman levels guaranteed that she could outdo other swimmers every time. She didn't get along with other particularly well, but they tolerated her, and vice versa.

She had to hand over most of the money she made to her parents, but she hid a small amount in a jar under her bed. Once she had saved enough, she enrolled in a self defense class. Her parents were not thrilled by this. To keep them from taking the money for themselves, Chara pretended that she was helping out for extra credit at school. Fortunately, the teacher of the class agreed to play along. Chara rode a bike she had found lying around without a padlock to and from the class, to prevent her parents from getting pissed at her because they had to drive her around.

Once she turned eighteen, Chara became a coach on her swim team. She used the added funds to move into a small studio apartment. Now that she didn't have to rely on her parents, she could stop them from squeezing money out of her. She used any extra money to continue learning anything she could use in combat. Guns, blades, and hand to hand. She wasn't sure what she was planning on doing, but whatever it was, she would be prepared.

However, she never got a chance to make a plan, because exactly four months after her twenty second birthday, on October eleventh, two thousand and eighteen, the Ethereals arrived.


End file.
